The Healthcare Delivery Research Program (HDRP) will be hosting an in-person meeting on October 20-21 at Rockledge II, 6705 Rockledge Drive, Bethesda, Maryland 20817 (Room 9112/9116). The purpose of this meeting is to inform a research agenda focused on leveraging the enhanced capacities of an informatics-infused healthcare delivery system to create better cognitive and systemic support for care teams and their patients.